


Mother

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Daryl wants to go with the group on a run, but Rick says no so Daryl blames you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know how he'd react to that situation, but I at least tried, right? He's such a difficult character, in my opinion

“Daryl, you shouldn’t be out here,” Rick told the redneck as they both stood next to the SUV.

“Why?” Daryl didn’t stop as he placed his crossbow in front of the passenger seat.

“You know why, she doesn’t need to be here by herself.” The sheriff reached in and took the bow back out.

Daryl glared and yanked it from Rick’s hand. “She can take care of ‘erself!”

“That isn’t the point, Daryl, she needs you. We can do this run without you this one time; we’ll be fine,” Maggie said before taking the front passenger seat.

Rick took the driver’s seat as Michone and Tyrese took the back. The doors were closed before the archer could get another word in. He kicked some of the gravel in front of him as he headed back inside the prison and swore quietly.

Walking back inside, he went around the blocks to check on everyone as he did his best to calm down. He couldn’t see her while being mad or there might be an argument that could, and most likely would, end badly.

You sat on the bed you shared with Daryl, reading a book that Hershel let you borrow. After turning a page, you looked up to see your man eying you from the open cell door. “Why aren’t you with Rick,” you asked with a smile and placing the book down, happy to see him.

“I would be but he wouldn’t let me go since _somebody_ is about to burst with my howler monkey and needs me to be here just in case.”

You laughed loudly and rubbed your protruding belly. “Howler monkey, really?”

Daryl shrugged with a smirk. “Little Ass- Kicker was taken and the kid’s gonna have your lungs.” You blushed as he winked at you and sat beside you.

You rested your head on his shoulder even though you knew he wasn’t that big on loving touches unless after sex. “You need to come up with another name. And I didn’t tell Rick to say anything to you.”

“Yeah right,” he said sarcastically and to your surprise, wrapped an arm around you.


End file.
